Deep Conversations
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: When Zorua develops feelings for a certain female of the same species, and when that female returns those feelings, Zoroark has a little talk with him about honorable and clean love and mating.


**A Deep Conversation**

I am Matthais123. This is my first Zoroark and Zorua Fan Fic. It's purpose is to honor the latest, and absolutely greatest, Pokemon movie, "Zoroark: Master of Illusions." It is also to make sure everyone in the Fan Fiction community is aware that the Zoroark is female and Zorua is her son. It takes place 2 years after the movie. I'm not sure if I got the whole mother and child thing right, especially when you consider the topic here, so let me know in your reviews if I got it right. By the way, Pokemon rules! And all hail Zoroark! She's awesome! Put her name in the "All Hail Shadow" song by Crush 40 and sing a song-fic for her! Yeah! Zorua is so adorable by the way! Here we go!

* * *

Zorua stealthily made his way back into the cave. It was dead silent. The little black fox Pokemon hated himself for doing this to his mother, and that he knew that he had put her through some unnecessary worry, but he had no choice. He just had to see "her", so he decided he'd just have to face the music tomorrow morning.

"Ah, yes. You're back."

Zorua flinched and gave a very nervous version of one of his trademark snickers when he heard the caring, yet gruff, yet loving, yet strong voice. Zoroark was awake.

_"I guess I'll be facing the music right now instead of later,"_ he thought.

Apparently, Zoroark had been waiting for him. She slowly got up from where she lay and approached her son.

Zorua felt tears build up in his eyes as he explained, "I'm sorry, Meema. I know I shouldn't have snuck out like I did, but I just had to see that pretty girl Zorua I told you about. I just had so many weird feelings inside. I didn't even want to tell anyone about it, and we both really wanted to juts be alone together tonight. We made plans to go by the river, bask in the moonlight, snuggle a bit. It was like, all we really needed was to be close to each other, even for just a moment. I'm sorry if I made you worry. I'm- very sorry."

Zoroark gently wiped away the tears from Zorua's face. It surprised him to see that his mother was smiling at him with a warm, happy glow in her eyes.

"Follow me," she said.

The Pokemon were soon walking across the grassy plain of the island on which they lived and over to a nearby river.

_"This is where she and I snuggled. Just enjoying the sound of the river and peace and quiet of the night... and beauty of the moon... or was it her beauty I was enjoying?" _Zorua thought. He soon became lost in a golden moment that had occurred during that time.

_"I love you,"_ he had said.

_"I love you too,"_ she had replied as she buried her snout in his thick, soft chest fur.

Zorua's fur bristled and his heart thumped strongly as he recalled that magical moment.

Zoroark suddenly lifted Zorua's tail and said, "Look at your reflection."

Zorua gazed into the river and gasped. He saw that on his fur, underneath his tail, was a thin ring of white fur.

"Only certain types of Pokemon gain this mark," Zoroark explained, "The ring appears when two Pokemon _of the same species_ express and confess their sincere love for one another. It stands as a symbol of sealing to other Pokemon to suppress unfaithfulness. And then, when the two Pokemon...mate... the circle fills in completely as a sign of an active covenant between them."

Zorua blinked, confused as to why his mother was being a little ambiguous. He wasn't completely sure what mating was or how it was done. All he knew was that mating was what allowed new Pokemon to be born out of the mother.

Zoroark continued, "However, if they break that covenant and decide to mate with another, they are struck with a terrible curse."

"Curse?" Zorua gasped.

Zoroark nodded, and she continued in a very serious tone of voice, "The circle grows and spread very rapidly, until the whole body is covered with pale white fur. This shames them in front of all other Pokemon. Then, they are struck with terrible diseases that lead to a long slow death. This curse spreads to every other Pokemon they mate with. Even after all this, the other mate must remain pure, or else they will be struck with the same curse."

Zorua focused on the mark in the brief silence that followed.

"You saw and heard us tonight, right Meema?"

Zoroark nodded.

Zorua walked up to her and nuzzled her chest saying, "Great!"

Zoroark looked directly into her son's eyes and said, "My son, you must listen to me, for this is very important."

Zorua nodded.

"A Pokemon should only mate when they've reached their highest evolutionary level, second highest for those with three levels, but we have only two. So, you must not mate with her yet. You are not yet ready for that. A Pokemon who mates too soon won't gain the white fur, but they will be cursed with those terrible diseases. I love you son, therefore, you must wait. Do you understand?"

Zorua nodded and said, "Yes, and I understand what mating's for and what it means, but I don't really know what it exactly is."

Zoroark smiled and said, "When the time comes, and you and your lover and together and alone, it will just come to you out of instinct, and you will do it, and it will be a wonderful experience for both of you. Now, it is very late. We should return home now."

When Zorua was fast asleep, curled up in Zoroark's mane within the cave, Zoroark lifted her tail and looked at the white spot of fur that was there. She closed her eyes and thought of the happy times she had with "him", and the joyous moment when Zorua was born to them. Tears filled her eyes as she recalled her beloved's dying day.

"I love you," she whispered into the night.

_"I love you too."_

Zoroark's eyes widened when she heard the hoarse yet loving response. When the voice's echo faded, she smiled, knowing that he would always be with her in her heart, and settled down to sleep.

**Fin**

"_Therefore shall a man leave his father and his mother, and shall cleave unto his wife: and they shall be __**one flesh**__." _Genesis 2:24.

"_So they are no longer two but one flesh. What therefore God has joined together, let not man separate." _Matthew 19:6

_"'Do not have relations with your neighbor's wife and defile yourself with her." _Leviticus 18:20

"_But I tell you that anyone who looks at a woman lustfully has already committed adultery with her in his heart."_ Matthew 5:28

Hopefully you can see the messages I am trying to convey. The Bible verses make it clear.

Also, this is 2 years after the move, so Zorua is not too young for all this romance.

I was very vague to keep this from having to be rated M. You can probably guess what I am referring too when I say "Diseases" and "Curse".

I am all for Pikachu and Buneary by the way.

Check my profile page to find out about the Day of Judgement.

This is Matthais123 signing off!


End file.
